Rinoa's Future
by Lady Bulma
Summary: Rinoa is Ultimecia. This fic just explains how an innocent girl became something so dark and twisted.


Rinoa's Future  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy. It all belongs to Square soft and its other various owners.  
  
Rinoa sat alone in her dark and gloomy room. The other people living in the garden had long since gone to sleep, but she knew she would have no rest tonight. A single tear slipped down her pale cheek as she looked out the window towards the moon. Realization was just hitting her, and it was hitting her hard. Her thoughts were a mess. All she could do was mutter his name. The emotions and feelings through her were only of pain and sadness. More tears fell and she let them fall. She had been holding them back for far too long. "Squall...its really over...I didn't want to believe it...I just couldn't believe it. Not until now. I finally let it sink in. The fact is you're dead and there is nothing I can do to change that." Her voice was weak and her words were filled with meaning. There was agony and anger in her voice. She wanted to go back to the past, kill Ultimecia herself and make sure that Squall was never hurt. Why did they even have to fight Ultimecia? Was it really worth it if Squall was lost in the process? Rinoa brushed loose strand of hair out of her face and grabbed her pillow for comfort. She burried her face in it and sobbed her heart out. The tears kept falling almost never ending.   
  
She tried to keep herself quiet, so that no one else would hear her cries of anguish, but it was to no avail. However, no one disturbed her. She felt she was truly alone now. That no one could ever make her feel the way Squall made her feel again. He once told her, "If anything ever happens to me, just move on in your life. Forget everything about me, get a new boy friend and be happy." More tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Squall. I just can't forget you. You mean too much for me." The pain inside of her was worse than any Shockwave Pulsar or Apocalypse could bring. She was angry too, very angry. All of this was Ultimecia's fault. That bitch took everything from her. Rinoa slammed her fist down onto the table to release some of her emotions. And then another thought hit her. She was a sorceress, and sorceresses live very long lives. Would she have to live a long life without Squall? What if...what if she ended her life now? Then she wouldn't have to suffer at all. She looked over to the gun blade sitting on her desk. They gave that to her, when they told her that Squall was dead. Her eyes traveled over the shinning metal and she quickly brushed the idea of suicide out of her mind. It reminded her of something else Squall had said, "Promise me, that no matter what happens, you won't kill yourself to escape the pain." She promised him so that he wouldn't worry, but would she be able to keep that promise?   
  
Another sob escaped her throat and the tears started falling harder. She looked down at the ring on that hung on her neck. She still had Squall's ring, Griever. A dark shadow quickly passed over her features and just as quickly left. She knew that Griever was real and that she could summon him if she really wanted to. He belonged to her now. She held the ring close to her face and studied it. "GF's...they give you amnesia..." She let go of it and felt it hit her chest. She hugged her knees close to her as her thoughts began to sort themselves. Tears were falling down her face, but they had no meaning. "I dont't want to be hurt anymore. I don't want to feel this pain. I just want to be happy again!" She screamed this to the moon waking up some animals. "I'm going to do this for you Squall. You asked me to forget you and move on. I cannot force myself to forget you, but maybe Griever can help." She junctioned him to herself and felt his power rush through her. It was cold, and filled with hate, but that didn't stop her. "This will help me fufill your wishes Squall. One day I will have no memories of this past and I will live my life alone. I won't ever be hurt again."  
  
  
  



End file.
